


Incest/Praise Kink

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad Castiel, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Son Jack, Teaching, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Day 7Jack is thirteen and has never pleasured himself before. Who else would he go to other than his own dad?





	Incest/Praise Kink

Castiel was sitting on the couch reading a book, when his son Jack walked in.

“Hey Dad, how do you masturbate?”

Castiel nearly choked. He wasn’t sure he heard correctly. “Excuse me?”

“Masturbate. How do you do it? I mean, I’ve heard guys at school talk about it, and I’ve tried it, but I don’t think I’m doing it right. I’m too embarrassed to ask one of them. Can you show me how _you _do it?”__

“Jack, I don’t think that’s really appropriate.”

“But, you’re my dad. I thought you were supposed to teach me these things? Who else would I ask?”

Castiel sighed and put his book down. “Fine. But this stays between us. You can’t tell anyone else.”

“I promise.” Jack sat down next to Castiel. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He wasn’t quite sure how this would go but was eager to learn. Jack didn’t want the other guys at school to know he didn’t know how to masturbate. He looked over to his dad, waiting for directions.

“Well, I’ve never actually taught someone how to pleasure themselves before so this is a little awkward for me. Everyone has a different way of doing things, different things that make them…excited. Does that make sense?” Jack nodded.

“What gets you excited, Dad?” Castiel was not prepared to answer that question. He didn’t want his son knowing what turns him on.

“That’s not important. Look, Jack. I don’t know if I’m up to this right now.” Castiel stood up.

“Dad, please.” Jack grabbed onto Castiel’s pant leg. “Please help me. I wanna know.” Castiel looked down at his son who was staring up at him with puppy dog eyes. He never could say no to him. “Please.”

Castiel sat back down on the couch, facing Jack. “You don’t know what gets you excited?” Jack shook his head. “Have you ever kissed a girl? Or boy? Someone who wasn’t family, I mean.” Another shake of the head. Castiel sighed. “Okay. Sometimes people get excited or aroused just from the simple act of kissing. Like this.” Castiel cupped Jack’s in his hand and gently pulled him forward.

“Dad, what are you doing?”

“Just trust me, son. I’m teaching you.” Castiel pressed his lips against Jack’s, just a chaste kiss. He was very gentle. “How was that?”

“I liked it. Can we do that again?”

Castiel pulled Jack to him and kissed him again. This time, he was a bit more forceful. Jack grabbed onto Castiel’s shirt and moaned. When he pulled back, he felt the bulge in his pants. Castiel noticed it too. He grabbed Jack’s hand. “Now touch yourself.” He squeezed Jack’s hand over his pants. “Not too hard, just enough to feel good.” Castiel let go and Jack continued. He had done something like this before, and even though he liked it, he still wasn’t sure if he was doing it right.

“This feels really good, Dad. Just-unh!” Jack gasped loudly.

“Jack? What’s wrong?”

“I think I just orgasmed. It’s…yeah. I did. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Jack. This is all new for you. You’ll get used to it and last longer the more you practice. I’m gonna grab a washcloth for you. Stay put.”

Jack sighed and leaned back. _So embarrassing. _He pulled his pants and boxers down and left them in a pile at his feet. Castiel came back with a warm washcloth and Jack cleaned himself. “How long can you last?”__

“Pretty long. I can actually prolong my orgasm for a bit, but that takes practice.”

“Can you show me? I mean, I wanna watch. I wanna see how it’s _really _done. I know we were just getting started, but…” Jack looked down.__

Castiel unzipped his pants and Jack noticed how much bigger he was. “As you can see, I’m already kind of hard. I like to stroke myself slowly, work myself up a bit.”

“Can I try?”

Castiel looked at him. “What?” Jack motioned toward Castiel’s hand. “If you want to.” Jack grabbed his father’s hard cock and stroked it up and down, the same way Castiel had shown him.

“Yeah, just like that.” Castiel groaned. “That’s a good boy. Squeeze a bit as you go up, not too hard. The head is really sensitive.” Jack did as he was told. “You’re doing great, Jack. Keep going.” Castiel reached over and fondled Jack. His dick was starting to stiffen up again. Castiel stroked him very lightly, not wanting a repeat of earlier. He was hoping Jack could hold off just a bit longer this time. “Now, take your other hand and play with my balls.”

“Really? Like this?”

“Just like that. Fondle them a bit, squeeze a little. Fuck Jack, you’re so good at this.”

“I have an awesome teacher.” Jack smiled. He continued working on Castiel with both hands, fascinated at how his dad was reacting. Jack was hesitant, but he really wanted to know what kissing with tongues was like. He leaned over and kissed Castiel. He opened his mouth slightly and Castiel slipped his tongue in. Jack wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he let Castiel guide him. He was really starting to like this kissing thing. Jack felt Castiel stroking him a little faster, and rubbing his thumb around the head of his cock. It felt amazing. He tried it as well and heard his father gasp when he did. That made Jack smile. A few more heavy handed strokes from Castiel and Jack was coming again, all over his father’s hand. He moaned loudly, slowing his own strokes on Castiel. Castiel grabbed Jack’s hand and jerked himself fast until his own orgasm spilled all over.

“How was that, Dad?”

“Very good, Jack. You’re a natural at this. I don’t know why you needed me to teach you.” Jack blushed.

“Thanks, Dad.”


End file.
